Osamodas/Intelligence
Introduction Intelligence is easily the most common kind of Osamodas. It's the image of Osamodas, and it's easy to see why: three attack spells, high damage in an AoE from Punch of the Crackler, long range and good hits from Ghostly Claw, the no Line of Sight wonders of Crow, and the Osamodas' summoning powers. These intelligence-enhanced traits combine to make a very powerful character. Characteristics * Intelligence: This is an Intelligence build, and as of such this is the main stat. You'll want to raise this as high as possible, at least to 300 (4:1 soft cap) if not 400 (5:1) some people will always raise it, even at 400+. You may feel like scrolling this, though if you intend to go pure Intelligence then the difference is minimal at higher levels. * Vitality: A common thing to raise for Osamodas. Without the summoner the summons can't exist, and lasting longer is always good regardless of class. However, since the update it became extremley easy to get, at 5 vit per level (not shown in charecteristics). Meaning that you'll probably regret any points you placed in this. * Chance: This is not a Chance build meaning there's no need to put any points into this. It's relativeley easy to scroll though and the extra 10 PP from fully scrolling can help at later levels. * Strength: Again this isn't a Strength build so no need to put points into this. That said the thoughtful Osamodas will notice that Whip is affected by this. If you can scroll it do so. The increased damage from Whip is worth the cost. * Agility: Not really necessairy, though certain weapons require high Agility to equip. Scroll it if you can, the bonus to Critical Hits and increased dodge lock rate is always helpful. Spells * Lv. 1~11: Max Ghostly Claw. It'll be your main attack spell till 54, and even after it has its uses. * Lv. 12~21: Max Summoning of Gobball. Your main summon for a very long time. It's the Osamodas' tank and will hold off enemies while you hit them from afar. * Lv. 22~27: Raise High-Energy Shot to lv. 4. It's a great spell, at lv 4 it allows Gobball (And later summons) to attack twice. * Lv. 28~37: Max Bear Cry. It's the buff to have, it lasts 11 turns and when stacked can massively improve a summon. * Lv. 42~61: Save points till 54, then max the mighty Punch of the Crackler. It's worth the wait. You should also max Crow. It's got no LoS and can hit quite high. It's also got a low AP cost meaning that in a 7 AP set you can fit it in with Ghostly Claw. * Lv. 62~71: Max Whip. It's an amazing spell, even though it hits Neutral damage. It decimates summons and can be a great help. * Lv. 72~81: Max Summoning of Bwork Magus. First decent summon in a long time. * Lv. 82~91: Max Summoning of Crackler. Unlearn the now useless Summoning of Gobball and then max Summoning of Prespic. * Lv. 92~101: Max the magnificent Summoning of Red Wyrmling. It's an amazing summon. * Lv. 102+: Just max what you feel is needed. Ghostly Claw, Crow, Summoning of Prespic and Whip are all good to max. Release is also good to get. Other Spells * Cawwot: A nice spell to have. It's pretty much your only healing option outside of draining weapons (Which are pointless when you have the might of Punch of the Crackler). If you get the Cawwots needed and you have a spare 15 or so spell points you could do a lot worse than maxing this. * Perfidious Boomerang: One of the most random spells available. With a high AP cost and variable damage (different elements and large range) it isn't recommeneded to spend any spell points on this crap. Even when fully scrolled it'll still hit pretty low. That said if you get a high Fire hit..., which is unlikely, better to just save this for messing with friends. * Summoning of Arachnee: A weak summon, horrible really. Only good in a last ditch attempt (or if you have very high critical hit rate becuse it will then be a fantastic spell) if you have nothing else, and if you get that desperate then you're probably dead anyway. * Summoning of Chaferfu: A terrible summon. Nothing more to be said, don't bother with it. * Moon Hammer: The legendary Agility spell. It has massive variables though, and high AP cost. It's funny to have, not needed really for fights though. Equipment ;Battle Set * 1~19: Young Adventurer Set For the 40+ Intelligence and 40+ wisdom. A decent battle set, if you can afford it look for a Wisdom maged one. * 20~46: Gobball Set For a decent amount of Intelligence. It's also got the added bonus of +1 Ap from the full set bonus, +1 summonable creature from the hammer as well as numerous other bonuses. Get a Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens as well if you need more summons, or Mental Ring for more Intelligence. * 46~81: Red Scaraleaf Set, Kam Assutra Amulet and Soft Treering is good for a decent amount of Vitality and Intelligence as well as +1 AP and more summons. If you can afford it a Fire Kwak Set is an alternative with the bonus of +AP and MP. * 81~98: A custom set which contain Lullibye, and Hooded Cloak combination might work well for you as well, especially if you do not have much Vitality. * 98~100: Feudala Set: One of the last Intelligence sets which it is worthwhile to consider getting. It's won't last you a particularily long time. And it's rather tedious raising your rank to 5 to get the shield. However with 8 AP and 5 MP as well as some decent int it's definately worth thinking about. * 100~130: Use a custom, Dora Bora, Nettlez the usual Intelligence set up. Don't forget your summons though. * 130~190: Soft Oak Set as per usual for Intelligence builds. * 190~200: The heavenley Stringsecticide Set. Everything you want from a set and more. ;Wisdom Set * 1~38: Young Adventurer Set: +40 Wis is probably the best you'll find at this lvl. as mentioned before, if you want to lv. fast keep it till 38. * 38~X Prespic Set: Is nice for all classes to because of the wisdom, allowing you to Lvl. faster. At later stages parts can be replaced with other +Wis equipment. Leveling guide See the general Leveling guide. Credits Based on an original idea by Summoner-King Experimental/Historical/Obsolete builds * Osamodas/Intelligence/Critical Hits/1